Saved
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: My version of the scene L.J Smith had planned for The Hunters Trilogy before she was fired. While on a mission, Bonnie runs into trouble with a pack of werewolves. Luckily, Damon, as always, is there to save her. One-shot. Challenge story written for hopelessdream2005.


Saved

**A/N: Hello everyone *Waves*. This one-shot is written for a challenge given to me by Julie (hopelessdream2005). We've noticed that the TVD book section has been severely lacking in fanfics lately, and we deiced to do something to help change that. So we're going to be going back and forth and challenging each other with one-shot ideas ;)**

**Basic gist of this one: For people who have read the email to a Bamon fan from L.J Smith, you know that she had an idea to have a scene where Damon saves Bonnie from a pack of werewolves in a future book before she was fired. Well, this could be seen as a scene that could have been in the series if she had been allowed to write it (It's probably way more romantic then it would have been in the actual series, but I can dream XD). Hope you like it. And thank you to hopelessdream2005 for the great challenge idea. :)**

It was over. She knew that now.

Bonnie stared at the wolves surrounding her, her light brown eyes filled with fear, but also acceptance.

She was going to die. Her grandmother's prediction would end up coming true after all. She would be dead long before her expected time.

It was her fault, really. She should have just listened to Elena, Meredith, Matt, and Stefan when they told her not to go out into the Old Wood alone, that it was too dangerous.

But she'd had to try. She had been tired of just sitting around and letting everyone else handle the problems. It had been her chance to do something to help, to prove herself.

And now she was going to pay the price for her foolishness.

The largest werewolf, obviously the leader, looked up at her with large, crazed, yellow eyes, having been driven insane by the spell that had been placed on the town.

She closed her eyes then, bracing herself for the hopefully quick death that was sure to come.

But it never happened.

Instead, she heard the sound of a low growl….and then, the sounds of the lead werewolf yelping in surprised pain.

Her eyes quickly re-opened, and she stared in amazement and horror at seeing who her savior was.

It was Damon. He had come to save her, as he always did.

Bonnie watched as Damon tore into a fight with the small pack of werewolves, snarling, growling, and hits and swipes coming from all sides.

She watched with fearful eyes as Damon was surrounded by all five werewolves. Though Damon was angry and fierce, the wolves were still able to occasionally get a few swipes and bites at him.

Finally, Damon managed to grab one of them, and threw it hard against a tree at incredible force….killing it instantly.

The other, frightened, all ran off together, leaving Damon and Bonnie alone in the darkness of the woods.

The dark vampire in question just stood there motionless for a moment, but then to Bonnie's shock and horror, he suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Damon!" She cried, rushing to his side.

She was scared. So scared. This was…Damon. The strong, fearless vampire that hardly ever showed signs of weakness.

And now here he was, on the ground, fatally injured.

Bonnie got down on her knees, her small hands attempting to clasp one of his tightly.

"Are you okay?"

The words came out sounding like both a question and a plea….begging for reassurance that he was going to be fine.

He didn't say anything at first. But when he did, she didn't like what she heard.

"Redbird…"

Tearfully, she cut him off, more fear creeping into her at the weak sound of his voice.

"Damon", she repeated, her voice trembling as tears racked through her, "You can take some of my blood. Please."

She couldn't stand seeing him like this. And if taking some of her blood could help him even a little, she'd happily give it to him.

To her surprise, he didn't even say anything in response, and just nodded, clearly accepting her offer.

He MUST be in a bad condition.

She scooted closer to him, and titled her head back, exposing her pale neck and making it as easy as possible for him to reach it.

She felt him lean towards her, and she closed her eyes as she felt the sting of his fangs sinking into her soft flesh.

There was a brief pain, like she had expected, but it was quickly numbed as a wave of pleasure washed through her. It felt good to give her blood to Damon. It was good to know that she was helping him, as small as the help was.

It only lasted a few moments, and then he pulled away.

Resisting the urge to rub at the place he had bitten her; Bonnie looked down at him, and was relieved to see that he looked better. Not much better, but he didn't look like he was on the brick of death anymore.

He was no longer breathing, which was good. Vampires didn't typically have to breathe, so the fact that he wasn't anymore was a sign he was better. And he no longer had that small tint of fear in his dark eyes…which had been the thing that had scared her the most.

But he still looked too defeated for her liking. It didn't sit well with her. Damon was supposed to be strong and fearless.

Holding back another spurge of tears, she placed a soft hand on his arm. "I'm…I'm so sorry Damon. But thank you for saving me."

Why did she have to make such dumb decisions all of the time? Now because of her, Damon was hurt. Because of her, Damon had almost….died. Again.

Shaking the memories of that horrible night away, she looked back towards Damon, and saw that he had a steely glare on his face…which both relieved and frightened her.

She was relieved that it obviously meant he was feeling better, but she also feared it, because it also meant he was angry.

"Redbird….what were you thinking? Going out here, all alone? You little idiot…..Don't you know you could have gotten yourself killed?"

Tears burned in her eyes and though she was able to keep herself from full-on sobbing this time, a few tears still managed to leak out, tricking delicately down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Damon. And…and now because of me, you got hurt….again. I….I never wanted that to happen, honest. I thought I would be able to take care of myself out here, but I was wrong."

Silence passed between them for a few moments, until Damon spoke again, letting out a small sigh first.

"Bonnie, don't cry. I apologize for yelling at you. He then sat up, a small amount of energy seeming to finally return to him. "But you need to be more careful. Fells Church is a dangerous place to be roaming around by yourself in at this time."

Bonnie nodded. "I know it is. I just…" She sighed, "I just got tired of watching everyone else doing everything. I wanted to finally do something on my own to help."

The vampire raised a dark eyebrow at this. "And what were you trying to do?"

Bonnie looked down at her hands, that were shaking slightly, both from the cold, and from the post-nervous reaction after everything that went down. Noticing, Damon surprised her by reaching over and engulfing her hands in his, warming a little.

She looked back at him, and smiled gratefully as she answered his question. "I was trying to find tree Mrs. Flowers told us about. You know the one with the gold leaves?"

Damon nodded in understanding, recalling the moment that batty old woman had raved about the "Tree with the Golden Leaves" that supposedly could help finally end the evil that had spread over the town.

The little peace the small town of Fells Church had after Elena had made the deal with the Celestial Court to restore it had been short-lived. In only the spam of a year, the place was once again put to hell. Even after being restored, the Kitsune's dark magic still seemed to have an effect on it, drawing dangerous supernatural beings to it like honey to flies.

Damon himself hadn't given too much thought to what the old woman had been saying about the tree, and he had been able to tell that no one else had either.

Except for Bonnie, of course. Leave it to his little redbird to still cling onto faith to what the old woman she loved so much said….as ridiculous as it may have sounded.

"Well redbird, we should probably get going,"

But when he tried to stand up, he stumbled, to his displeasure. With a grimace, he reminded himself of the fact that werewolf injuries always took longer to heal then the average one.

"Oh!" Bonnie said, eyes wide as she grabbed onto his arm gently. "Please don't hurt yourself. I'll help you."

A frustrated expression crossed Damon's face, but he mutely nodded, allowing her to offer up some support to him as they walked.

"It's a long way back to town", Bonnie said softly after a few seconds of silent walking. "Do you think we'll be able to make it?"

Damon shook his head. "I have another place we can go to."

The redheaded psychic frowned at that. "Where?"

He grinned. "You're doubting my power, little bird. Did Elena not tell you about the time I conjured up a cabin for us to rest in?"

Though Bonnie didn't say it, the truth was, Elena hadn't. She suspected that the time of Damon's possession by the Malach wasn't a time her best friend liked to remember….or talk about for that matter.

"She might have. But….but I've just been so forgetful lately, I guess, with everything going on."

She has always been a terrible liar, and she was sure that he wasn't going to believe this one.

But luckily, he either did believe it, or he didn't think it mattered enough to press further into it.

Instead, he only nodded silently again, before pointing her in a certain direction.

"We need to head that way, if we want to get there before dark."

Bonnie inwardly shivered at the thought of being stuck out here in the Old Wood after sun set. By "There", she knew he meant the mystery cabin.

"Okay", she said softly turning in the direction he pointed.

* * *

Together, they walked though the Old Wood, not saying another word to the other. In less time then she thought it was going to take, Bonnie saw a quaint, log cabin just sitting casually in the woods, as if it had always been there.

Bonnie threw open the door once they approached it, and helped Damon inside.

Once inside, she looked around the small, though comfortable-looking space.

As far as she could see, there were four rooms….a small kitchen, a sitting room with a small fireplace, a bathroom, and a another door that was closed, which she assumed was a bedroom.

Bonnie helped Damon over to the small loveseat, and sat down next to him, her small hands nervously and hesitantly grabbing onto the bottom edges of his black shirt.

"I think we should take this off, so we can get a better look at your…wounds." She took a moment, and bit her lip as the awful memories of seeing Damon fighting the werewolves hit her again. "Don't you think? Since it's taking too long to heal?"

Damon frowned, recognizing the angst in her voice, and reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "Redbird, it's going to be okay."

She shivered in response to the feel of his hand on her cheek, and the serious way his dark eyes were looking into her chocolate brown ones.

After all these years, he still had that effect on her. In fact, if anything, it had only gotten worse.

"I know", she finally managed to say. "But…but I want to make sure you're okay."

With that, Damon finally submitted to her wishes, and took off his black shirt, and Bonnie had to hold back a small cry at the sight of his bare torso.

It was covered in scars. Horrible, red, jagged scars. Scars that were NEVER, SHOULD never be meant to be on Damon.

Not being able to help herself, Bonnie threw herself into his arms, and began to plant soft kiss on his chest where the scars were, mumbling hurriedly and over, and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She felt his hands stoke her red curls, before his cool lips pressed to the top of her head, kissing it as he held her closer, soothing her. "Shhh….."

Deep down, Bonnie was ashamed of herself. DAMON was the one who got hurt, and here he was, comforting HER. It really ought to be the other way around.

But that didn't stop her from enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

She pulled herself away from his chest, and looked up at him, but not moving out of the circle of his arms. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

He chuckled. "That's the third time you've apologized today. Do not fret anything, redbird. I will be fine."

She sniffled. "I know, but…."

She never got to finish her sentence, because that was when Damon suddenly ducked his head down, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

As usual, the kiss took her by surprise. Damon always had the habit of kissing her when she least expected it. But also as usual, she welcomed it.

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair, kissing him back. Nothing mattered at the moment. Not Elena, not the werewolves, and not the constant trouble her town was in. Right now, it was just her and Damon, in their own little world.

And for now, she was completely okay with that.

When they broke apart, he held her to him, and then stood up; gently carrying her off to the closed door she had seen earlier.

Once he opened it, she knew she had been right. It was a bedroom. A bedroom with a HUGE queen-sized bed, and nothing else.

Damon laid down on it, still holding her to him, and then pulled the blanket over them both. "Sleep now, little bird. We will make it back into town in the morning."

"Will you be healed by then?" Bonnie asked, begging for reassurance.

"I believe so." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Damon." She snuggled further into his arms, fully prepared to fall asleep in them when he surprised her yet again, by pecking her on the lips.

"I choose you."

He quietly whispered the words, but she understood them perfectly, and knew what he meant by them. Tears of happiness leaked a little from her eyes, and she kissed the side of his neck.

"I choose you too. I always have."

**A/N: So, yeah. Like I said, this probably wouldn't have actually happened in L.J Smith's version lol. But I do imagine that it could have been romantic in some forms. This scene would have most likely taken place sometime in Moonsong or Destiny Rising if L.J Smith hadn't been fired, and by then, the whole "Damon died for Bonnie" aspect would have been delved into further. Thus, most likely making the Bonnie/Damon/Elena/Stefan love square a bit more complicated.**

**But I hoped you liked my overly romantic and wish-full thinking version :)**


End file.
